


Holiday

by Eivilduccy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Funny, Holiday, John has orange swimming trunks, Johnlock - Freeform, Oneshot, beach hotel swimming holiday thing, sherlock wears speedos, this is basically rubbish but it made me laugh so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivilduccy/pseuds/Eivilduccy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go on a not so relaxing holiday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

Serene. That was the word for the peaceful poolside atmosphere. That was until-

'John! Hurry, he's getting away!'

'For goodness sake! Why do we have to do this on holiday?'

The two men charged past the sun beds, making an awful ruckus, in hot persuit of a man in Hawaiian swimming trunks and nothing else.

Granted Sherlock and John were not any more appropriately dressed. John's trunks were bright orange and Sherlock's shirt was open, billowing out as he ran. A sudden burst of wind caused it to fly off into John's face, leaving Sherlock in very tiny, hot pink speedos. Who would have thought that the pale as paper detective would care about tan lines?


End file.
